Awash in Darkness...
= Awash In Darkness... = Posted by : TheRyanLee on Mar 28, 2018, 10:36pm - August 19th, Undisclosed Location, Highholm, Late Night - Tate put on his ceremonial black robe. His father handed him a mask. It was a full-faced (Venetian-like) silver mask adorned with black and white stenciling designs. He snatched the mask from his father's hands. He was still upset about his father embarrassing him at the party. "Tate, this is an important night. Put everything else aside. This is what I've been preparing you for," Benjamin stated in a firm tone. "I can handle myself," shrugged Tate. Benjamin put his hands upon his son's shoulders. "I know you can... but this is your first step into adulthood. This is where you become a man." Tate groaned. "Now, make your entrance. Ease the hearts and minds of our society. Let them know that they can count on you." "Alright, alright. Just leave me be... I'll make my entrance in a minute," Tate responded. "I'm proud of you, Tate." Benjamin grinned from ear to ear, before taking his leave. Tate gripped the mask and gritted his teeth. He stared at his reflection in the mirror before him. He was in a small, damp room lit via torchlight. It was somewhere deep in the belly of Highholm. This was his first night as the new leader of the August Golden Eagle Society, better known as AGES. He wasn't about to screw it up. Tate put the mask on his face and started laughing. Somehow, the mask made him appear even more sinister. He loved it. It was the perfect accessory to his madness. And now it was time to make an entrance that no one would ever forget. He turned and exited the room into a dimly lit tunnel. Tate reached the private quarters that connected to the Great Chamber. His father stood against the wall and silently nodded at him. Tate returned a slight nod. He made his way to the Great Chamber doors. A servant dressed in white opened the doors for him. Tate stepped into the Great Chamber with a driven purpose. Inside the grandiose room, there were forty anonymous society members adorned in black robes and white feature-less masks. Four armored guards wearing spiked black steel helmets were stationed at the back of the room. The room was split evenly with twenty people on each side of a massive banquet table. Exquisite foods and delicacies lined the table, including a traditional, savory hog roast at the center. There were also bronze goblets for every member. A strange, dark liquid lurked inside the goblets. Tate ascended the spectacular podium that was positioned at the head of the room. He took his place at the top and surveyed his audience. Then he shouted at the top of his lungs. "AWASH IN DARKNESS!!!" His powerful voice bellowed through the Great Chamber. The society members trembled. They each raised their goblets and exclaimed, "AWASH IN DARKNESS!!!" Then they held the goblets to their thirsty lips and drank of the black substance. Unfortunately, there was one poor soul who couldn't keep the drink down and spat it out everywhere. Tate smiled devilishly beneath his mask. He motioned for the guards to come forward. He pointed at the member who couldn't finish the drink. The guards grabbed hold of the person and dragged him before the podium. "No, no, no.. please don't do this! I can try again! Please, master, please! I beg of thee!" cried out the unfortunate man. This was going to be a fantastic night after all, Tate thought to himself. Then he held up his arms in the form of an 'X.' One of the guards drew out his sword. The poor man squealed for his life. The other thirty-nine members started chanting. It was a morbid scene. Tate relished every second of it. The guard plunged his sword into the man's throat. The man choked violently on his own blood. It gushed out with the fury of a raging river. And then his eyes turned lifeless as his soul departed. The chanting stopped. Silence. Pure silence.